fablefandomcom-20200222-history
Archon's Knot
Archon's Knot is a dungeon of puzzles that is accessible by diving from the top of Brightwood Tower into its entrance. To enter, vault over the broken wall near the Cullis Gate in Brightwood Tower. In addition to containing a silver key and an augment, the player can obtain the legendary katana, The Daichi, in a chest just outside its exit. There is a statue blocking the entrance to Archon's Knot until the player unlocks Wraithmarsh. Archon's Knot is in a hollow tower that is positioned next to Brightwood Tower. When you enter, you will land in water. There is a gargoyle in the pipe behind you when you land. After you swim across the small body of water, you will arrive in a small room with a range flit switch that you must shoot to activate. It will unlock a room which contains a large square of spike traps like the traps in the Crucible. A flit switch will fly to some shelves in the back of the room that have candles and skulls on them. The trick is that the squares that correspond to the candles in position are safe, while the others will activate and cause you damage. You may then proceed to a room with an expression statue. To activate this statue, you have to follow the stairs to the next room and step on the pressure pad. Unlike most statues, this one requires that instead of copying the statue's expression (cowering with fear), you use Bloodlust Roar. It works almost every time. Most other scary expression should work except Scary Laugh, Slap and Growl. Defeating the statue frees a flit switch that was trapped in a cage next to it. The flit switch then flies up to the next room. In this room there are more spike traps. This time, unfortunately, the bookcase contains only one candle. In order to cross safely, you must follow the flit switch, which will slowly progress over the safe squares. As you reach the end of the trapped area, you will notice a silver key hovering a couple of spaces over. Don't worry, as soon as the flit switch is in place and the door has opened, the spikes are deactivated and the squares leading to it are safe. The next room has only a chest, which contains a Cursed Warrior Augment. Proceed to the exit. As you leave the cave, you will be on a high cliff overlooking the lake behind Brightwood Tower. Before you dive into the lake next to the cliff, open the chest to find the Daichi, a powerful and fast katana. This weapon can be considered the best weapon in the game, stat-wise, as it is the fastest and highest damage legendary melee weapon in the game. Glitches *A glitch can occur where if you do the wrong expression and return later, or if you do the right expression and don't activate the flit switch, when you return the face of the statue is gone and it won't respond to any expressions at all. The cage will still be closed and you will not be able to continue on the path to the Daichi. A possible fix for this would be to try loading a save made before entering the dungeon. Preventative measures include passing through the whole dungeon in one go, without saving or loading the game during that time. (NOTE: if you have already saved after this event you must start a brand new character to even try it again.) *A glitch can occur when you follow the orb over the spikes, you can open the door once you get to the platform, if you then strike the orb, it will lock into place (stopping the spike traps) but close the door you have just opened and you won't be able to open it. Don't open the door untill after the orb is in place. *A temporary glitch can occur if you are doing the Brightwood part of The Archaeologist quest while going into Archon's Knot. The D-Pad quick commands/expressions becomes disabled, leaving you to manually go to inventory to dig. It can be fixed by accepting the next part of The Archeologist. Category:Fable II Locations